Black Dress
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: Bulma's Black Dress is legendary in the Briefs' house hold


**I don't own Dragonball Z or any other the characters. I was listening to a song and thought of this. I hope you enjoy**

7:00pm...An hour to go and all hell would be upon him. It happened once a year since he first came to this Mud ball Planet more than 20 years ago. But the woman made sure that if he went he was greatly rewarded. 'That's the only good thing about this.' Vegeta thought to himself as he buttoned his last button on his left cuff. He gave himself the once over in the full length mirror in the bedroom. 'Damn...I do look good.' With that he turned and left the room. As he headed towards the stairs he could hear his children in Bra's room. He could hear Trunks trying to tell Bra a story. 'Poor boy, better him than me.' He lowered his ki and walked by, one thing he didn't want was to be bombarded by his children. As he made it to the stairs he could hear the woman laugh. When he got to the bottom of the stairs there she was, in her legendary black dress. 'That makes it, worth a while.' Vegeta thought with a smirk waiting for Bulma to notice him. Her dress was beautiful, it had been custom made just for her and she had been able to stay wearing it for so many years. No back, with the front like a corset. Vegeta loved that dress. One thing they would never tell anyone, that dress was the reason for the two children upstairs.

Finally she turned around and eyed him. She loved to see him all dressed up. They shared their moment before her mother cut in. "Oh my, Vegeta don't you look handsome tonight! Doesn't he Bulma?"

"Yes, mother." Bulma turned all the way and walked over and grabbed the arm of her husband and smiled. "Yes, he is." The proceeded outside to get in the limo. Before her and Vegeta got in she whispered to him, "If your good tonight, I will reward you when we get home." Vegeta's eyebrow shot up and his smirk grow. On the way to the Capsule Corporation Gala, Vegeta just starred out the window, while Bulma and her parents talked.

They went inside and had a great night, Vegeta followed Bulma around everywhere and had only one thing on his mind. When the night came to an end, they loaded up in the limo again and left. Bulma's parents were both tired and nearly fell asleep in the limo. When they all got home, her parents went straight to their living quarters and Bulma and Vegeta headed to theirs. Bulma went to Bra's room to check on her and found her asleep amongst all her stuffed animals. She shut her door and walked down the hall to Trunks' room who was still awake. Bulma walked in "So how did you get her to sleep?"

"Well none of the stories I was trying to tell her was working, so I told her about you, dad, Krillin, Gohan and Goku's adventure on Namek."

"And she liked it?"

"Oh yeah, she loved it and it put her right to sleep."

"Thank you so much sweetie. It means a lot to me. Love you." She kissed her son on the forehead and walked out."

"Love you too mom."

Bulma left Trunks' room and headed to her and Vegeta's room. When she got there she saw that Vegeta was changing. "Well, I had hoped that I would get the honor of undressing the great prince." She turned around and shut the door. Right when Vegeta turned around her dress fell to the ground. Bulma looked over her shoulder and smiled at Vegeta. She turned around and walked up to him. "Now, may I finish this your majesty?"

Opening his arms with a smirk, "Enjoy yourself."

"Oh I will." Bulma proceeded up to Vegeta and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. As soon as his shirt was off she proceeded to his pants. When his pants were all but forgotten on the floor, Bulma got a big grin on her face. "You were so well behaved tonight."

"I know."

"Let me reward you." Bulma pushed Vegeta onto the bed and climbed on top, crawling up to his face, kissing his naked chest. She leaned down to his ear and nibbled on it, receiving a groan from her husband she proceeded farther by going back down and removing his underwear with her teeth. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over so he was now on top. He moved down her body and started to pull off her underwear, which were black to match her dress. After teasing her for a bit, he decided he was done with foreplay and moved in for his goal. He lined his manhood with her wet and ready entrance and plunged in. Earning a squeal from Bulma. After a while they got a good rhyme started and he could feel Bulma coming to her climax, sure enough she did and triggered his own. He fell next to her watching her eyes grow heavy. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Indeed the black dress was a good thing. Vegeta soon joined Bulma in slumber.

The End

**Please go easy on me, this is my first time trying to make a love scene.**


End file.
